Les larmes d'une meister
by Samakassai
Summary: Suite à une violente dispute Maka ordonne à Soul de partir le lendemain mais dans la nuit la faux et kidnappé suite à un événement étrange. Mais que lui veulent ses ravisseurs?
1. chapter 1

Cc c ma premiere fan fic. Sur ceux je vous demandrais d'être indulgents pour les fautes et les phrases mal dites. S'il vous plais, merci, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1:

On rentre de mission, tout va bien, mais arrivé a la maison Maka me frape le dessus de la tête avec un livre. Ne comprenent pas je lui demande pour quoi elle a fait sa, allors elle ce met a hurler les larmes au yeux.

 ** _\- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR TE DIRE DE NE PLUS T'INTÉRPOSER._**

 _\- Mais ques que tu raconte?_ Demandé je confus.

 ** _\- TU LA ENCORE FAIT._**

Sa y est je sais de quoi elle veut parler, lors de notre mission précédente, Maka a encord refuser de parer un coup. J'ai donc du intervenir en me placent devant elle pour ne pas quelle ce prenne le cout de lame. Mon epaule a donc était transpercée de par en par.

 ** _-Mais ces mon devoir de te protéger._** Dit je un peut énervé.

 ** _\- Mais quand va tu arretter de le faire?_**

 _\- Quand je serais mort, sa ne serais pas cool que tu meurt avant moi._ Répondis je calmement.

C'est alors que Maka, se mis dans une colère noir, a vrais dire je ne les jamais vu comme sa.

 _\- Tu sais quoi... j' en est marre de tes cool et de ta devise comme quoi tu devrais mourir pour moi._ Dit elle avec une vois glaciale.

 _\- Mais qu'es que tu raconte?_

 ** _\- JE NE VEUT PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, TU NES PLUS MON PARTENAIRE SOUL._** _Demain tu ten va_.

Elle ma dit sa sur avec une voie fermée, et un regard froid. Blessé je reste sur place quelques secondes, incapable de bouger. Puis je repond d'un ton encord plus dur et énervé que le sien.

 ** _\- TEN MIEUX AU MOINS JE N'AURAIS PLUS A SUPPORTER UNE MEISTER COMPLETEMENT HYSTERIQUE. QUI SE FICHE QUE LES AUTRES S'INQUIETTENT POUR ELLE. ET QUI EST TELLEMENT FAIBLE QU'ELLE LAISSE SONT ARME RISQUER LA MORT POUR ELLE._**

Ma reponse la touché, vu l'expression qu'à son visage à présent. Maka me gifle, et par en courant dans sa chambre. Encor choqué par ce quelle ma dit et par ce que je lui est repondut je reste dans la cuisine sans bouger. Puis au bout de longues minutes, je m'approche de la chambre de ma miester. En colant l'oreille a la porte je l'entend pleurer. A ce moment je regrette encord plus ce que je lui est dit, attristé, je par me coucher, mais je mais un temps infinie avant de dormire torturé par la dispute de tout a l'heure.

C'est un bruit violent qui me tire de mon sommeille, je regarde alors le reveille qui indique 3h00. Perplexe, je me recouche, mais des bruits de pas me fond me lever. Pensent que ces Maka j'ouvre ma porte de chambre, mais je constate vite qu'il n'y a pas de lumière dans sa chambre et encord moins aux toilettes. Je décide donc d'aller voir la provenance des bruits. Une fenêtre et cassée dans le salon et des marques de boues parte dans la direction de la chambre de Maka. Inquièt, je m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte de ma miester et la trouve endormie, une ombre noire la regardent. Instinctivement je saute sur l'inconnu, le bras changé en faux, mais il evite mon attaque. Puis tout ce passe en une fractions de seconde, je tombe et mon bras ce coince dans le parquet, puis je me sens plaqué au sol. Je ne peut pas me relever, un homme, plutôt fore que je n'avais pas vu me plaque au sol et me donne un coup sur la tête. La derniere chose dont je me souvien, ces d'avoir tendut la main vert Maka en disant son nom avant de sombrer dans le noir total.

Voilat j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Ce nes pas la première fan fic que j'écris mais la première que je poste et qui sera lut par d'autre personnes que moi. Desoler pour les fautes. On ce retrouve dans le chapitre suivant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Quand je me réveille mes pensées ce tourne instinctivement sur la dispute d'hier, je me sens mal d'avoir dit sa à Soul,il est génial, intelligent, loyale, drôle et protecteur. (Mais je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais avent des mois.) Malheureusement le mal est déjāt fait. Je m'excuserais avant d'aller à l'école. En parlent de ça, mon réveil indique 7h50, je vais être en retard. Je me lève, m'habille en vitesse, me lave et ne prent même pas la peine se manger. Je fait donc mon rituel matinale, réveiller ce paresseux de Soul. Mais une fois la porte ouverte je constate qu'il nes pas sa chambre. Je ke cherche allrs partout mais il nes pas dans l'appartement, à cet instant une phrase me revient en mémoire.

 _Demain tu pars._ *

Que je suis bête, comme pour me rassurer je me dit qu'il est déjāt à Shibusen. Arrivée dans la salle de classe un garçon aux cheveux bleu me saute dessus.

 __Et Maka sa n'à mas l'aire d'aller. Regarde moi et je te promet que ta journée sera binne, après tous je suis Dieu._ _On a compris Black Star._ _Personnes fiable dans la classe_

C'est une fille aux cheveux long et noir tenu en queue de cheval et habillée d'une longue tunique blanche qui vient de parler. Il s'agit de Tsubaki, l'arme de Black Star. Puis Kid, le fils de maitre Shinigami qui est accompagné de ses deux pistolets, Liz et Patty, s'empresse de me demander.

\- _Sa va Maka?_

 __Oui...oui pour quoi?_

 __Tu est toute pâle._

Je ne réponds rien, préfèrent regarder les élèves présents. Puis Black Star nous regarde et nous fait par d'une question qui me fait me figer sur place.

 __ Personne n'a vue Soul?_

Tout le monde me regerde alors, je comprends qu'ils attendent une explication. Je fait non de la tête pour leur montré que moi non plus je ne sais pas où il est. Kid vient alors nous dire une vérité que j'avais oublié au vu des événements précédent.

\- _Il va arriver, il adore arriver en retard._

 __ Ouais pour me faire de l'ombre, mais personne n'es plus génial que le fantastique Black Star._

Cela a pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, suite à cela la matinée ce passe plutôt bien. Mais encor une fois quelqu'un demande où est Soul, je suis donc pris au piège par mes amis. Je doit tout leur dire.

\- _Je ne sais pas plus que vous où il est mais...je crois savoir pour quoi il n'es pas venu._

 __ Est pour quoi?_ Me demande Kid

\- _Je me suis disouté avec lui hier soir._

 __ Pour quoi?_

Tout mes amis on lancé cette phrase en même temps. Je soupir un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- _Lors de notre mission il ces encor interposé entre une lame et moi,car je ne voulais pas la parée pour ne pas le blésser d'avantage. Résultat le sabre lui a transpercé l'épaule. Une fois rentré je lui est hurlé dessus en lui disant des choses que je regrette._

 __ C'était quoi comme truc?_ Intervient Black Star.

Les larmes me montent automatiquement aux yeux. Tsubaki, pose alors une main sur mon épaule pour me consoler et m'encourager à continuer.

\- _Je..je lui est dit que j'en avais marre de lui et...et que je ne le voulais plus en partenaire. Après...je lui est dit...qu'il devrais partir le lendemain._

Mes amis ouvrent allors de grand yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois que Soul et moi nous disoutions. Mais sa n'avais jamais était aussi loin. Les souvenirs de cette dispute et les regards de mes amis me fond m'écrouler en pleure. Quand je pense que je me suis déchainée sur Soul juste parce qu'il ma évité le pire. Sa me rend malade. Tsubaki intervient et me dit d'une voix douce et calme.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas Maka, il doit être quelque part dans Death City._

Cela me rassure, mais depuis ce matin j'ai un drôle de pressentiment, comme si Soul était en dangé. Malgré cela je passe le reste de la journée avec les autres. Puis je rentre chez moi. Je retrouve Blair la chatte magicienne, sous sa forme féline allongée sur le canapé en train de dormir. Je décide donc de m'assoir prés d'elle et de lire. Au bout d'une bonne heure je sens des gouttes sur ma joues et un vent glaciale entré dans l'appartement. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre que je oense ouverte, mais découvre qu'elle est cassé. Blair qui est maintenant réveillée, me demande si j'ai aussi vu la boue sur le sol. Je lui réponds que non et décide de les suivres, j'entre donc dans ma chambre. Je constate avec horreure que la marque d'une lame est visible dans le parqué. Que mes livres son renversé et qu'il y a du sang sur la moquette. Ma fenêtre est elle aussi brisée.

Paniquée, je coure dans la chambre de mon partenaire pour la trouver dans le même état que ce matin. Sauf que la je décide de faire attention aux détailles. Tout d'abord le lit nes pas fait, sa ne m'interpelle pas plus vu que quand Soul est en colère il ne fait jamais son lit. Puis les vêtements qu'ils devrais porté aujourd'hui sont pliés et sur la chaise de bureau. Enfin son armoire est pleine, preuve qu'il n'a pas pris ses affaires pour partire . Ni qu'il nes parti, je conclut allrs qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose cette nuit. A cet instant je m'imagine le pire, un tas de situations plus horribles les une que les autres me traverse l'espris. Paniquée j'appelle allors mes amis et leur demandent de venir chez moi en urgence.

Après avoir fait le tour des indices, Kid, déclare d'une voix froide et inquiète.

\- _Pas de doute, Soul à voulut te protéger d'un agresseur et ces fait enlever._

Ce que je craignais et vraiment arrivé, Soul a était kidnappé. Le pire ces que personne ne sais si il va bien et où il a était emmené. Me senten impuissante et coupable je craque, pleure et hurle. Je cris que je suis stupide, que ces de ma faute si Soul a était kidnappé et que je ne m'hérite pas une arme et ami comme lui. Très vite c'est au tour de Tsubaki, Liz et Patty de pleurer avec moi. Kid lui cherche une solution malgré l'inquietude et Black Star hurle qu'il va démolir les abrutis qui on osé enlever son meilleure ami.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3.

Je suis réveiller mais je ne voix absolument rien, il fait très sombre et humide la où je suis. Je tente de bouger mais mes poignets me fond atrocements souffrir, un liquide chaut s'écoule alors jusqu'à mes bras. Je comprend vite que je suis attaché et que les menottes sont super serrées. Apparemment je suis attaché à un mur. Je tente allors de transfomer mon bras en faux, mais cela s'avers impossible. La douleur me commande d'arrêter de me débattre. Aprés réflexion je me dit que ce doit être des chaines qui entravent le pouvoir de transformation des armes. Je cherche dans ma mémoire pour s'avoir comment j'en suis arrivé là. Puis des centaines de questions passent dans ma tête me provoquant un mal de crâne encor plus violent que celui que j'ai déjā. Es que Maka va bien? L'on t'ils capturés aussi? Pour quoi je suis la? Maka c'est elle aperçu de quelque chose? Que vont-ils me faire?

Je nes pas le temps de m'en poser plus que la porte s'ouvre et deux gas entrent une lampe à la main. Aveuglé, je ferme les yeux et les ré ouvrent doucement pour les habituer à la lumière. Une fois cela fait, je peut maintenant voir où je suis. Un sorte de cachot dégouttant, de la moisissure est visible un peut partout. De l'eau s'échappe du plafond et pas de fenêtre pour laisser passer la lumière. Comme je le pensé je suis attaché au mur juste en face de la porte, je saigne des poignets et de la tête, super.

Les deux hommes qui me font face on l'aire menacent. Le premier, plutôt petit, affiche un aire de chien de garde près à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il a les cheveux cours et rouges ainsi que des yeux bleux et des dents crochus. Le deuxième lui et beaucoup plus grand, hipper muscler, cheveux gris et yeux vert. De grosses vaines ressortent sur son frond, il me fond rire. ( Perso je nes pas peur si ces ce que vous pensé, au contraire je rêve de mettre ma lame sur leurs gorges. Mais vue les sirconstences, pfff sa me fait chier, ces pas cool du tout).

Le plus petit ce présente.

 __ Bonjours mon cher Soul Eater, je me présente je me nome Kyoto. Et lui ces Titan._ Me dit il en pointent le mollosse du doigt.

Puis il me tend la main et reprend. _Ravis de te rencontrer._ Le sourire qu'il affiche me donne envis de le couper en deux, je lui crache en guise de réponse.

 __ Qu'es que vous avez fait de Maka?_

Les deux gignoles ce mettent à rirent, avant que le naim ne réponde.

 __ Ne t'en fait pas elle va bien._

 __ Ouais je lui est juste tordu le cou._ Répond le balaise le sourire aux lévres et en craquant ses doigts.

A cette pensé je sens la colère monter, mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer le dénommé Kyoto dit d'un ton amusé.

 __ Ne t'en fait pas, elle va vraiment bien. On ne la pas touché, le seul que l'on a pris ces toi._

Je suis rassuré, mais si je suis le seul enfermé ici ces qu'ils me veulent un truc pas cool. Je leur lance allrs une des nombreuses questions qui me trotte dans la tête.

 __ Qu'es que vous me voulez?_

Ces le fameux Titan qui me réponds le sourire étirent déjā ses lévres s'élargissent.

 __ Nous voulons que tu devienne un grand dévoreur._

 __ Quoi?_

Je ne sais quoi dire, ils veulent vraiment que je face sa? Mais ces contraires aux réglement de Shibusen. Si cette école mélangent meisters et armes existe ces bien pour empêcher le retour su grand dévoreur. Dans ce cas il est hors de question que je face ce qu'ils me demandent. Que diraient mew amis? Et maitre Shinigami? Et Maka? Non je ne peut pas faire sa. Un rire me tire de mes pensées, c'est alors que le olus petit reprend la parole.

 __ Tu sais déjā que pour faire d'une arme un grand dévoreur il faut des âmes humaines. Mais pas que. Pour rendre la chose plus symole et plus rapide, il faut qudel'arme en question pocéde le sang noir. Et tu sais aussi que le sang noir est synonyme de folie. Donc comme tu est une arme et que tu pocéde du sang noir de Ragnarok, dans ton corps, suite à la bataille contre Crona, tu est le mieux placé pour ce poste. Es je trods?_

Comment ils savent sa? Je veut dire le faite que je sois une arme je m'en fou. Mais comment ils savent pour la confrontation avec lame damnée? Tient ces cette question que je vais leur poser, mais avec un ton de mépris.

 __ Comment vous êtez au courant?_

Tout deux rigolent, puis le colosse m'attrape mar le col et me soulève, augmentent la douleur dans mes poignets. Ceux ci sont maintenant tirés en arrière par ces foutu chaines. ( Oui j'ai pile asser de longueur pour être à genoux, alors debout je peut pas.) Le sang qui avait arrêtté de couler, reprend librement son chemin sur mes bras. Plus impotant qu'avant. Titan me lance alors.

 __ Tout simplement par ce qu'on a espionné Médusa pour voir comment elle aller faire de cette fille un grand dévoreur. Donc on était présend quand Crona vous a attaqué et on a tout vu._ __ Exacte, de plus, il faut dire que les professeurs de Shibusen ne sont pas très distcret au sujet de la santé de leurs élèves._ __ Comment sa?_ Ces fous comme le petit me soul, mais je vient de lui poser cette question sous le choc.

Il rigole (oui encor, je sais sa me soul aussi) s'approche de moi et me donne un grand coup dans mon épaule blessée. Ce qui a pour effet de me faire hurler sous la douleur, après cela il reprend le plus naturellement possible.

 __ Parce qu'on ta suivit. Ces simple._

Il marque une pose pendant laquelle Titan s'amuse à tirer sur mes bras pour me faire hurler. Vu l'état actuelle de mes poignets, qui soit dite en passent saignent plus que tout à l'heure, je dirais que ces profond. De plus ma blessure à l'épaule ces ré ouverte. ( La totale) Puis Kyoto, demande à l'autre débile de me lâcher. Il le fait mais trop violament car ma tête heurte le sol dans un bruit horrible. La Kyoto reprend sa phrase amusé par la situation.

 __ Accepte tu de devenir un grand dévoreur? Tout dépend de ton choix, si tu refuse attend toi au pire._

Tout en faisant la grimance et en me métend à genoux pour soulager mes poignets engourdis je lui hurle.

 __ VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI? COMME SI J'ALLAIS LE FAIRE. ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE._

Je reçois une claque du colosse, puis l'autre ouvre la porte pour faire entrer un chariot dans la pièce. Sur celui ci je peut voir des tas d'instruments destinéent pour la torture. Kyoto prend alors un scalpelle, me regarde, et me dit tout en le raprochent de mon visage.

 __ Comme tu voudras, mais attend toi à ce qui t'arrive la même choses à chaque refus._

Voila comment la cachot ou le bâtiment ( je sais pas où je suis alors ces compliqué) avant plutôt silencieux. Est à présent remplis des hurlements d'une jeune faux toturé par ses boureaux. ( Oui je parle comme un auteur de roman mais je fait ce que je veut, ces pas vous qui subissé les coûps de scalpelle et autres hein)

*

Voilat pour le troizième chapitre, j' éspere quil vous a plus. Sur ceux je vous laisse et on ce retrouve pour le chapitre suivent. Bisous.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut nous revoilat dans un nouveaux chap. Alors je sais mes chapitres sont cour, mais sur mon ordi sa fait plus grand. Et quand je tape ici ben j'ai vite l'impression d'avoir ecris un roman. Sur ceux bonne lecture.

*

Chapitre 4.

Mes amis et moi sommes arrivé à bout de souffle dans le bureau de maitre Shinigami. Nous reprenons notre souffle avant que Black Star ne hurle dans les oreilles du principal de l'école.

 _\- Maitre Shinigami, ces grave, Soul a était kidnappé._

 _\- Qu'es que tu dit?_

Kid, s'approche de son père et lui tend les photos qu'il avait prise chez moi. Le principale les regarde avec beaucoup d'attention puis nous dit surement inquiet. (oui car avec son masque ces super dur de savoir l'expression de son visage puis qu'on ne le voit pas _)

 _\- Tout prouve quand effet il a était enlevé._

A cette nouvelle que je savais déjāt vrais grâce à Kid, je relève la tête vers le fondateur de l'école. Et ces les yeux larmoient que je lui demande.

 _\- Vous allez le retrouver? N'es pas?_

 _\- Je vais faire de mon mieux Maka, mais sa ne sera pas simple. Nous n'avons pas de piste ni d'indices sur les revisseur de Soul. Et malheureusement pas d'endroit où chercher._

Je me met allors a pleurer (encor me dirais vous, mais perdre quelqu'un à qui on est attaché fait super mal. De plus que je ne les jamais dit mais je l'aime moi ce crétin de Soul Eater. Bref), puis Kid ce tourne vers moi et me dit.

 _\- Maka, tu ne peut pas esseyer de le trouver avec ta capacité à déctecter les âmes?_

 _\- Eu..._

Je suis septique, je peut certes détecter les âmes, mais encor faut il qu'elles soit à proximité. Je me suis certe améliorée, mais je ne peut pas dépacer un rayon de cinq kilomètre.

 _\- Tu peut le faire Maka._

La voie de Tsubaki, me sors de mes pensées. Je la regarde, puis je sens une mains sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour voire Patty, et Lis, qui me souris avant de me dire.

 _\- On compte sur toi Maka, tu va y arriver._

Je tourne la tête vers Kid qui me sourit en hochent la tête. Puis vers Black Star qui me dit d'un ton sérieux. (ce qui me suprend venant de lui. Le seul moment ou il est sérieux ces pendant une bagarre, et encor,.)

 _\- Essaille au moins, pour nous, pour toi et sur tout Soul. Il t'attend Maka, courage._

Ces paroles me réconforte mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. C'est alors qu'une pensé me traverse l'espris. Est si Soul était en train d'étre mal traité? Qui ces ce que ces gens sont en train de lui faire. La détermination ce lit allors sur mon visage, pour lui je doit essayer et je doit réussir. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre le plus possible. Au bout de quelques secondes, je repère les âmes de mes amis, puis celle de Blair. Mais j'ai beau faire toute les recoins de Death City je ne trouve pas celle de Soul. Pour ten sa devrais étre facile, puis que je la connais je ne peut voir qu'elle. Je me force donc a essayer de dépasser mes limite pour chercher plus loin que les cinq kilomètres habituelles. Mais rien ni fait, je ne suis pas asser expérimentée. Je ne veut pas perdre espoire, je force, cris sont nom de toute âme, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Après cinq minutes d'effort, je m'écroule, compléttement épuisée. Quand je relève la tête, je croise les regards interrogateurs de mes amis, je repporte mon regard sur le carrelage. Des larmes silencieuses coules sur mes joues pour finir leurs courses au sol. Après on long silence je décide enfin à parler, mais ma voix est coupée par quelques sanglos.

 _\- Je...je suis désoler...je n'y suis...pas arrivé...Il doit être trop loin de la ville...pardon._

Kid baisse la tête, Black Star me secoue me suppliant de recommencer, Tsubaki tente de le calmer les larmes aux yeux. Patty et Lis, pleurent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, quand t'à maitre Shinigami, il nous observe sans dire un mots. Suite a plusieurs minutes de pleures et de cris (merci Black Star pour le mal de crâne et les oreilne en compotte) le principal nous demande de rentré chez nous. Avant que nous ne passions la porte il nous dit qu'il fera tout ceux qu'il peut pour retrouver notre chère faux.

 _\- Je vais envoyer des épiques de meisteurs et d'ârmes ainsi que Death Scythe et Stein en mission. Ils devrons scionner les alentours de la villes pendant quatre heures._

 _\- Merci._

Répondons-nous en coeur avant de sortir du bureaux du principal, sur le chemin vers la sortit de l'école, nous croisons le fameux Death Scythe. Il me demande si je veut monter sur le toit avec lui, je répond positivement et salut mes amis avant de suivre Spirit.

Une fois en haut de Shibusen je me pert dans mes pensées. Tout tourne au tour de lui depuis qu'il n'es plus la. En faite depuis le début en faite, des que je lui est sérrée la mains pour sceller le pacte arme, meister. Je suis interrompu pas mon père.

 _\- J'ai appris pour Soul._

Je le regarde attendent la suite, il ce gratte a nuque signe qu'il cverche ses mots. Maintenant que j'y pense il fait tout le temps sa. Logique puis que je ne lui parle que pour le rembarrer des qu'il me saute au coup en criant.

\- *Ma petite Maka d'amour, vient voir ton papa qui t'aime*

Ce a quoi je répond.

\- *Je ne tes jamais considèré comme mon père, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.*

La résond? Le faite que mon père était sens cesse dans les bras de d'autres femmes aux lieux de ceux de ma mère. Mais au fond de moi je m'en veut de lui faire autent de mal, je l'aime, mais je peut pas men empecher. Quand je le regarde une nouvelle fois, il me sourit puis reprend sa phrase.

 _\- Je suis désoler ce qui ces passé. Mais ne ten fait pas je te le retrouverais et te le raméneré. Je sais que tu as des sentiments fort pour lui, même si je trouve ce cretin un peit trop colant avec toi. Je te promet de tout faire pour le retrouver, je ne veut mas te voir souffrire._

Voilat ces sa que j'adore chez lui, toujours la pour me consoler et me remonter le morale. Après une longue discution avec mon père je rentre chez moi pour retrouver Blair. Mais j'ai beau le chercher partout la chatte magicienne nes nul part. C'est en ouvrent la porte de chambre de mon arme que je la trouve allongé sur le lit de celui ci sous sa forme de chat.

La voire comme sa me fait monter les larmes, quand telle me voie, Blair, ce transfomer en sorcière et me saute dessus avant de demander.

 _\- Allors? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour retrouver Soul?_

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je retient mes larmes du mieux que je peut pour lui repondre clairement.

 _\- Non. J'ai essayé de le trouver avec la détection des âmes, mes j'ai échouer. Maitre Shinigami va envoiller des épiques fouiller les allentours de la ville pendant quatres par jours. Je suis désoler._

Attristé, Blair, reprend sa forme féline, se frotte à ma jambe pour me consoler. Puis saute sur le lit et se roule en boule sur l'oreiller de Soul. Je tourne les talons encor plus blésser que tout à l'heure suite à ce spectacle. Avant que je ne ferme complétement la porte j'entend la chatte murmurer.

 _\- Où est tu Soul? Tu me manque._

Je le dirige suite à cela dans la salle de bain où je me lave le plus lentement possible, aprecient le contacte de l'eau chaude. Je met en suite mon pyjamat (Soul me taquine tout le temps en me disant qu'il me grossit. En effet ces vrais que les bande vertes sur le fond jaunes fait ressortire mes formes. Mais ces pas une résond) avant d'aller me coucher en sautent la case diner. De toute façon l'engoisse et l'inquiettude m'aurais surment empecher de manger. Une fois sous les draps je contemple la seule photo ou nous sommes tout les deux. ( pour ceux qui ce demandent d'où sort cette photo, elle est habituellement accrochée dans le couloir qui ménne à la cuisine.)Puis quelques mots sortent de ma bouche, comme un murmure avant que la fatigue ne gagne la bataille et que Morphée ne m'emporte.

\- _Soul, je te retrouver tient le coup, tu nous manque à tous. Attend moi, je t'aime._

*

Et voilat pour ce quatrième chapitre, la suite dans je sais pas combient de temps. J'ai pas encor fini de l'écrire sur ordi. Je fait sa pour limiter un maximum les fautes. Sur ceux bisous et à bientôt. _


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou, je suis de retoure pour la suite de cette fic. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4.

Je me réveille comme toujours dans cette salle sombre et pas du tout hygiénique. Je me met à rire quand je pense à la reaction de Kid en voyent cette piéce.

- _* Mais quel horreure, ce nes pas du tout symétrique, sa me répugne.*_

En tout cas je ne sais pas depuis combient de temps je suis enfermé ici. Mais ma gorge sèche et mon manque de force me confirme que sa fait un moment que je nes rien mangé, ni bu. Soudain, au milieux de l'obscurité je crois distinguer une lumière, puis une ombre. Je la detaille alors, cheveaux en couette et visiblement blond, cape noir, et mini jupe. Je sais qui ces.

 _\- Maka?_

La silhouette hoche la tête avant de sourire. Pour le première fois de ma vie des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je pleure. Je ne ressens plus rien et maintenant que j'y pense je ne suis plus attaché. Alors sens plus attendre je cours vers ma meister et la prend dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes à pleurer comme un gamin (ce qui nes pas cool pour un mec comme moi, on est d'accord) je relève la tête et lui dit.

 _\- Maka...tu ma tellement...manqué. J'ai cru...que tu ne viendrais...jamais me chercher._

A ma grande surprise, Maka, me souris bizarrement puis me pousse en arrière. A cette instent des bras puissants ce plaque sur mon ventre pour me retenir. Je t'en alors ma main vers ma meister en lui supliant de m'aider, mais elle ce met à rire. Elle me tourne le dos et sen va, sen suis a cela quelques phrases de notre dispute. Avant le début de mon cauchemar.

 _\- * JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR SOUL. TU M'ENTANT? TU N'ES PLUS MON PARTENAIRE.*_

 _\- * T'EN MIEUX. AU MOINS JE N'AURAIS PLUS A SUPORTER UNE MEISTER COMPLETEMENT HYSTERIQUE. QUI CE FOUX DE SAVOIR QUE LES AUTRES S'INQUIETTES POUR ELLE. ET QUI EST TELLEMENT FAIBLE QU'ELLE LAISSE SON ARME RISQUER SA VIE POUR ELLE.*_

Puis la vu d'un couteau près de mon visage me fait fermer les yeux en hurlent. Quand je les ré-ouvres, surpris de ne pas avoir sentit le contacte du métal dans ma chair. Je constate à mon plus grand soulagement, (ou pas) que je suis toujours enchainé. Je comprend alors que tous ceci n'etait qu'un rêve, au fond ten mieux.

Quand la porte s'ouvre je ne suis même pas surpris de voir débarquer Titan et Kyoto, dans la salle suivit du fameux chariot. Quand la tête du bulldog me tire vers la haut la douleur que me proccure mon corps me fait tiré une grimace. De toute façon je n'es plus la force, ni l'envis de crier alors. Quand le plus petit me pose encors une fois la même question avec un sourire, je ne répond rien. Il me la repose alors encor une fois.

 _\- Soul Eater Evans, et tu près à nous suivre et devenir un grand dévoreur?_

Ma seule réponse est un mouvement de tête de droite â gauche. Ce qui à pour effet d'énerver le plus balaise, qui me secout dans tout les sens avant de me jetter par terre. Ma tête heurte violament le sol moisit de la cellule. Sans suis le même rituelle qu'à chacune de mes réponses précédentes. (toujours négatives jusque la, un mec aussi cool que moi ne capitulera pas, ou pas, je sais plus) Après cela je me retrouve encor et toujours seul. J'ai perdu espoir. Espoir que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, que Maka et les autres me cherche. J'ai abondonné l'envis de me battre contre mes bourreaux. Le fait de sortire d'ici et sur tout le fait que tout cela s'arrette. Je nes plus la force d'attendre qu'un miracle ce produise, j'ai envis d'en finir pour que mon cauchemar prenne fin. Avec un peut de recule je me dit que mon rêve est peut être vrais. Mes amis et surtout la fille que j'aime depuis toujours ne me cherche pas et ne viendrons jamais.

Je m'effondre fatiguer, affamé, mourant et surtout désespéré.

Ces la lumière de la bougie et une sensation de brulure qui me tire de mon sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux je comprend que Titan joue à faire couler la cirre bouillante sur mes bras. Ce qui me vaux des grognements de douleurs. Kyoto visiblement amusé par la scéne laisse cet abrutie finir son jeux. Puis il s'approche, me reléve la tête pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit.

 _\- Et tu prés à devenir un grand dévoreur?_

Je veut dire un truc, riposter, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche désséchée. (j'ai l'imprission d'avoir le sahara dans la bouche) Soudain la douleur me revient plus vive que j'amais. Mon corps me supplis de mettre fin à ses souffrance. Je pourais me laisser mourire mais ils ne me laisserons jamais le faire. Alors pour stopper cette douleur, et ce cauchemar, je fait signe que je capitule et que je suis d'accord. Kyoto ce mais à rire tellement fort que j'en est des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Et Titan ben, il me frappe avec violence en me ressitent des.

 _\- Bon chois._

Ou des.

 _\- Pas trop tôt._

Puis ils partent tout deux en me jettent un dernier regard, et le naim me sors.

 _\- Sois en forme demain, nous avons beaucoup d'âmes humaines à attraper._

Suite à ces mots la porte du cachos ce referme dans un horrible claquement qui me fait monter une migraine insuportable. Honteux d'avoir accepter le projet diabolique de mes ravisseurs je contemple mes pieds. Je suis nes en moins rassuré car les horribles traitements sont enfin terminés. (enfin ces ce que crois.) Mais j'ai peur, je vais devoir tuer des gens, que ce passera til quand les autres le serons? Et puis zut, ils sen foutent de moi alors. A présent une seule pensée me traverse l'espris.

Je ne suis plus un élève de Shibusen*

*

Fin de ce cinquième chapitre. Alors comment vous trouvés ma fan fic jusque la? Sa vous plais? En tout cas merci de la lire. A bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Chapitre 6

Cc j'espere que cette attente na pas etait trop longue. Je vous remercie tous de suivre cette fic. Et maintenant place au chapitre. Je tient à vous dire qu'il ce passe le lendemain du chap précédent.

Chapitre 6:

Cela fait six mois que Soul à était kidnappé. Les recherches on était arrêté il à deux semaines, et tous le monde commence à croire que nous ne reverons plus jamais la faux démoniaque. Mais moi je ne baisse pas les bras, je veux le revoir et l'idée qu'il soit mort mais impossible à supporter. Comme tous les matins depuis la disparition de mon arme, je me mets entailleur sur mon lit en caressent notre petite chatte magique, en priant pour que Soul tienne bon jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher.

Après cela je me prépare pour aller à l'école. En chemin je croise Tsubaki et Black Star et nous finissons alors le chemin ensemble. Depuis que maitre Shinigami à fait cesser les recherches, mon ami d'enfance est tombé bien bas. Il ne fait plus de blague, ne cherche plus la bagarre et ne cris plus à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est un dieu ou qu'il le surpassera un jour. Ce qui nous inquiètes, mais Black Star nes pas le seul à avoir changé. Patty, ne dit plus rien et ne construit plus de girafes avec ses feuilles de cours. Liz, ne se maquille plus et à d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Et Kid, ne fait plus de réflexion sur la symétrie parfaite des qu'il croise un objet qui ne les pas.

Pendant les cours le silence plane, puis le docteur Stein, me dit que je suis convoqué chez le principal avec toute la clique habituelle. Une fois dans celui-ci, nous nous retrouvons devant le dieu de la mort. Il ce tourne, nous regarde, et après une bonne minute il nous dit enfin d'une voix grave.

\- _Je suis au regret de vous informer que six personnes on trouver la mort cette nuit. Je vous envois donc sur place pour enquêter et arreter ce meurtier._

A ma grande surprise un simple oui à peine audible résonne dans la pièce. Soudain Kid, ce redresse et dit.

\- _Père, Maka, n'à pas d'arme, comment va telle faire?_

Je le regarde surprise, je sais que sens Soul je ne sers à rien mais ces pas la peine de me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'on parle de mission. Ces loure. Tout le monde retient son souffle en attente du verdict du principal. Celui-ci me fixe pour mieux me jeter à la figure un.

\- _Tu iras avec une autre arme. Un garçon sans meister a justement demandé s'il pouvait devenir ton arme puis que Soul reste introuvable._

Quoi? J'ai bien entendu? Il veut que je forme un contrat avec un autre que Soul? Ces pas possible, ces hors de question. Avant même que je ne puisse répliquer Black Star ce place devant moi et dit visiblement énervé.

 __ Vous étes fous? Maka souffre énormément et vous voulez en rajouter en lui collant un abruti dans les pattes? Et si Soul est introuvable ces par ce que vous avez arrêté les recherches. Ces de votre faute._

Personne ne cherche à le retenir, puis Kid prend la parole.

\- _Je suis d'accord avec Black Star. Il n'y a que vous qui considéré Soul comme mort. Mais nous on ces tous que ce nes pas le cas._

Tous hochèrent la tête, quand t'à moi, ben, vu que je peut enfin ouvrire le bouche autant en profiter non?

\- _Maitre Shinigami, Soul, est et restera mon seul et unique partenaire. Je ne veut pas d'autre arme il en est hors de question. Je vous en pris laisser moi faire cette mission avec mes amis et sans arme._

Le proviseur pris deux minutes pour réfléchir puis souriant il me répond.

 __ Ces d'accord. Maka Albarn, je t'autorise à réaliser cette mission seule. A une condition. Je veut que tu reste en permanence avec Black Star et Tsubaki. Ces bien compris?_

 __ Oui maitre Shinigami._

A cet instant je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Malgré la fait que je refuse de faire cette mission avec une nouvelle arme le principal accepte que je participe quand même. Je vais enfin pouvoir chercher Soul à mon tour, bien que la ce soit sur des meurtres que l'on nous envois. Nous saluons le dieu de la mort puis sortons de l'enceinte de l'école.

Après une longue discution sur la façon dont nous allons procéder je rentre chez moi pour me préparer. A ma grande surprise Blair nes pas la.

Il à était convenus que nous effectuerons des recherches dans la ville à partir de vingt et une heure. Ce qui me laisse le temps de prendre ce don j'ai besoin. Je sors en suite de mon appartement vers vingt heure moins dix, histoire d'avoir ne temps d'aller au point de rendez vous tranquillement. Mais en chemin un nom que je ne connais que trop bien parvient à mes oreilles. Ce nom est celui de mon partenaire. J'avance alors dans la direction des voix qui proviennent d'une petite ruelle mal éclairée. Puis me fige devant le spectacle horrible qui s'offre à moi.

POV Soul

Sa y est j'ai tué des innocents. Les victimes de la nuit dernière on était causée par mes bourreaux, j'ai ensuite était forcé de manger les àmes une par une. Mais la ces bien ma lame qui vient de trancher tout ces gens. Je tremble de toute pars alors que mon nouveau meister (qui repond au nom de Klaid, il a la possibilité d'adapter son âme à n'importe lesquelle, si vous vous poser la question) me donne de violent cout de pieds dans les côtes pour que j'aille chercher les âmes qui flottent au dessus des cadavres. (Sauf que ce débile à oublié que je suis enchainer à lui et que la chaine ne fait cinque centimètre de long. De plus il ma formellement interdit de reprendre forme humaine allrs je nes que le torce qui depasse et le reste et la fin de faux) Ces donc accompagné de près (voir trop prés à mon gout) par Klaid, que je m'approche des corps sans vie, mais une fois la main sur une âme fraichement éclose je vomis. Je ne comprend pas comment cela est possible vu que sa fait une semaine que je nes rien mangé. Mon nouveau coéquipier me roue de couts pour que j'avale cette petite boulle bleue, brillante et flottante. C'est alors qu'un bruit nous stoppe, nous nous retournons dans la direction du bruit (je suis obliger de suivre alors) et ce que je vois fait rater un battement à mon coeur.

POV Maka

Je vient de faire tomber une poubelle sous le choc, je n'en revient pas Soul, et vivant. J'en était sur. Mais qui est le type avec lui? Soul à t'il vraiment tué toute ces personnes? Pour quoi pour le peut que je vois du corp de mon ami je constate qu'il n'a pas laire bien? Pour quelles raisons l'autre tordu le frappe? Soul allais til manger cette âme humaine si je n'avais pas fait de bruit? Trop de questions et si peut de temps pour agir, oui car ils son tout deux tourner dans ma direction. La ces le début de la panique. J'appelle mes amis avant de saisir un bâton qui traine par terre. Puis je crie en direction du salle type qui maltraite Soul.

 __ Je suis une élève de Shibusen, et je doit vous arrêter pour meurtre._

Le mec rigole, puis quelque chose passe au dessus de ma tête et je comprend que ces Balck Star une fois qu'il est devant moi. Kid, Liz et Patty arrivent peut après. Mais une fois qu'ils sont arrivé ils ce fige face à la personne devant eux. Black Star laisse échapper un grand.

 __ Soul, mon pote ravis de te voir._

Mais la réponse du concerné nes pas celle attendu. Il nous fixe d'un aire méprisent, et de rage réplique au bleu.

 __ **MON POTE? TU EST SERIEUX LA? ES QUE TU AS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE J'AI SUBIT DURENT TOUT CE TEMPS?**_ **_ET VOUS QUI VOUS EN FOUTIEZ TOTALEMENT. APRES SA TU OSE ME DIRE QUE TU EST MON POTE?_**

Face à l'attitude de notre interlocuteur nous n'osons ouvrir la bouche. Ces le gas à côté (ou plutôt menotté) de Soul qui nous répond.

 __ Alons pauvre élèves de Shibusen commençons par les présentations voulez vous? Moi ces Klaide meister de ce cloporte._

Tout en disant ces mots il frappe violement Soul à la tête, à côté de moi je sen Black Star bouillere. Klaid frappe une nouvelle fois Soul puis le force à avaler l'âme qu'il a dans les mains. Cette scène finie de faire exploser le dernier membre du clan Astral. Ni une ni deux il bondi sur ce salle type en lui crachent.

 __ Ne le touche plus enfoiré. Tu va regretter ce que tu lui à fait salle ordure._

A peine sa phrase fini que son point heurte la lame de mon partenaire. Black Star na pas le temps de comprendre que sa longueur d'âme est libérèe ce qui à pour effet de faire hurler Soul et faire reculer Klaide. Réalisent qu'il avait frappé la mauvaise personne mon ami d'enfance s'excuse alors au près de la faux. Juste après Kid, qui avait demandé à Liz et Patty de ce transformer tire sur Klaid qui à baissé sa garde sous l'impacte du coup précédent. Celui-ci resserre sa prise sur Soul avant de foncer sur nous. Kid, me pousse de sa trajectoire et m'ordonne de me mettre à l'abris. (je le sens quand même vachement inutile)Je regarde le combat sans pouvoir intervenir. C'est au bout d'une trentaine de minutes que mes amis battent le kidnappeur. Suite à cela Black Star, coupe la chaine relient Soul à son bourreaux. Mais quand notre camarade reprend forme humaine des larmes de rage fond surface sur tout les visages. Soul est dans un état grave. Ces donc avec inquiétude, tristesse, peur, regret et colère que nous amenons Soul à l'infirmerie de Shibusen.

*

Voilat, voilat fin du chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous à plus. A plus pour la suite.


	7. Joyeux noel

Cc un petit mots pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Passer un très bon réveillon, ayer plein de jolis cadeaux et surtout profiter de votre famille et amusé vous.

Je vous souhaite aussi un bon nouvel an.

Tout mes voeux et BONNE ANNEE.

On ce retrouve bientot pour la suite et pour une nouvelle fic.

Bisous.


	8. Chapitre 7

Est salut on se retrouve pour un nouveaux chapitre. Je sais l'attente à était longue mais entre les révisions et mon stage j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Sur ceux bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7.

Arriver à Shibusen nous courons à l'infirmerie et nous tambourinons à la porte, mais personne ne répond. Paniqué par le tin plus pâle que d'habitude de Soul, Black Star, décide d'aller chercher le docteur Stein. Kid le suis en disent qu'il prévient mon père et le sien. De mon côté les larmes roulent sur mes joues depuis que j'ai vue dans quel état est réellement mon partenaire.

Des tonnes de questions et de scénarios horribles fond surfaces, je m'imagine tellement de choses inhumaines que je crois que je vais m'évanouir. La voie de Black Star et de Stein me tire de mes pensées. Notre professeur en dissection examine Soul, puis d'un inquiet le porte dans l'infirmerie en nous précisent de rester dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon père et le proviseur accompagnés de Kid arrivent. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits le Dieu de la mort me demande ce qui ces passé tendit que Spirit me réconforte de son mieux. Alors avec énormément de difficultés je leur raconte toute l'histoire. A la fin de mon récit (Qui à etait méga long car je pleurais, normale) je regarde le principal qui n'affiche aucune émotion, pour mon père ces tout le contraire. Il a les yeux écarquillés d'horreure et je sens ses mains trembler légèrement sur mes épaules.

Après deux bonnes heures dans un silence de mort et à patienter devant cette porte close. Celle ci souvre enfin pour laisser la place au professeur. Une fois la porte dans son dos fermé il se tourne vers nous pour nous lâcher son diagnostique.

 _\- Il est stable. Par contre il est couvert de coupures, d'entailles provenant d'un fouet, de brûlures, de marques de dents et de plusieurs plais gravent qui sont infectées suite à un apport en soins inexistant._ _Ce n'es pas tout. Il présente aussi plusieurs fractures aux bras et aux jambes, de plus son oreille gauche à était arrachées et oeil droit à était sévèrement brûler._ _J'ai pu noter aussi une perforation d'un de ses poumons que j'ai réussit à régler._ _Il est très maigre et à bout de force probablement car il à était peut voit pas du tout nourrie pendant plusieurs jours. Il est aussi en déshydratation sévère._ _Sa ce nes que son côté physique mais son côté mental àpris un très coup, il est traumatisé._

Non! Sa doit étre un cauchemar. Ce nes pas possible. Je savais que Soul était en danger mais je me suis contenter d'attendre sans rien t'enter moi-même. Ces de ma faute.

A ce moment la je sens des bras apaisents et rassurents autour de ma taille. Quand je relève la tête je m'aperçois que ces mon père qui tente de calmer ma crise d'angoisse. Il a les yeux rouges et je vois dans son regard une envis de meurtre ainsi que de la tristesse. Il me murmure alors.

 _\- Je suis tellement désoler Maka, ces de ma faute, de notre faute ce qui est arrivé à Soul. Je nes jamais voulut que quelque chose lui arrive. J'aurais du continuer à le chercher malgré les ordres de maitre Shinigami._

(Que voulez vous que je réponde à sa?) C'est tout naturellement que je sors la seule phrase qui fait tilt dans ma tête.

 _\- Ce nes pas de ta faute papa._

Je vois les yeux de mon père s'agrandir sous la surprise, puis il ce met à pleurer. Je ne comprend que quelques secondes après que le fait que je l'appel papa pour la première fois depuis des anées le touche.

Mais ce petit moment de joie et vite couper pas maitre Shinigami qui nous demande de le laisser seul avec les autres adultes. Nous acceptons après avoir forcé pour rester. Mais Black Star nes pas de cette avis, il ouvre la première porte qu'il trouve et nous entraine avec lui dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte de façon à la laisser entrouverte. De cette façon nous pouvons entendre la conversation des adultes. La première personne à parler est mon père.

 _\- Stein dit nous ce qu'il à vraiment._

 _\- Ecoute Spirit le petit Soul est dans un état physique et mental grave. Pour le reste je vous est déjâ tout dit._

 _\- Justement pour quoi l'avoir fait devant les enfants? Et surtout devant ma fille qui à déjâ énormément souffert?_

 _-Tous simplement mon cher Spirit car ta fille n'est pas dupe. Elle a déjâ du ce passer en tête tous les scénarios qui aurais pu mettre Soul dans cet état. De plus les enfants aurais bien vu l'état de Soul au moment où ils seraient rentré dans la chambre. Et sa leurs aurais causé un choc plus importent que si je n'avais rien dit._

Mon père ne répond rien. (En même temps le professeur Stein a résond alors pour quoi s'acharner?) Pourtant la voie du principal tranche le silence.

 _\- Y aurais t'il quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas dire en présence des enfants Stein?_

 _\- Et bien oui. Je suis encor porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Le sang noir de Ragnaroc qui est présent dans le sang de Soul a l'aire d'avoir doublé. Il y en a plus qu'avant et il est très agiter. J'ai peur que si sa quantité augmente d'avantage il ne prenne le contrôle de Soul. De plus et sa ne va pas vous plaire, je suis sur que Soul a dévoré des âmes humaines en grande quantité._

Dans la petite pièce ou nous somme le silence se fait plus lourd, tout le monde est sous le choc. Le hurlement de mon père nous fait sortire de notre torpeur.

 ** _\- QUOI!!!!!!_**

 _\- Pas besoins de hurler Spirit, je tient à garder mes oreilles intacte si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient._

 _\- Tu es sur de ce que tu avance Stein?_

 _\- Oui maitre Shinigami, maks connaissent Soul il à du étre forcé de les mangers. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui demander ce qui ces passé quand t'il a était enlevé._

 _\- Tu ne trouve pas sa brutal Stein? Sérieusement? Ce gamin à vécu l'enfer six mois car nous n'avons pas était foutus de la chercher correctement. De plus nous arrêté les recherches. Il à sen doute cru que personne ne viendrais le sauver de son cauchemar. Et maintenant qu'il en est sortie tu veut le replonger dans ses maudis souvenirs?_

 _\- Ecoute Spirit je sais que cela paré inhumain mais on à pas le choix. Si il nous explique ce qui ces passé la bas cela me permettra de savoir pourquoi le sang noir en lui est si dance. De plus sa nous permettra d'éviter tout comportement lui rappellent ses bourreaux à l'avenir. Car une fois réveillé il ne nous fera pas du tout confiance de peur que nous aussi finissions par lui faire du mal. Mais aussi car pour lui nous l'avons abandonné. Il va se méfier de tout le monde jusqu'à que nous gagnons sa confiance et sa va étre très dur et surtout très long crois moi._

 _\- Stein n'as pas tors Death Scythe. Sur ceux je vais demander à l'infirmière de veiller sur Soul, elle vous préviendra quand Soul se sera réveillé. Vous deux retourner à vos cours. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre._

 _\- Bien maitre Shinigami._

 _\- Comme vous voulez._

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, des voies, puis plus rien. Ces la tête basse, couverte de l'armes, les yeux foudroyés par l'horreur de ces révélations et les pensés entées par des scénes horribles que nour retournon en cours.

*

Voilat j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus vite promis. Salut salut.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Cela fait une semaine que Soul est de nouveau à Shibusen mais il ne sais toujours pas réveillé. En vrai j'ai peur de son réveil vu la réaction qu'il a eu quand Black Star lui a parler la dernière fois et ce qu'il a du subir.

Bref comme tout les jours je suis en cours mais je n'écoute pas vraiment ce que dit notre professeur en dissection. Un peut comme le reste de la bande. Je me repasse tout les scénarios possible et inimaginable qu' aurais pu subir Soul.

Nous avons déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet dans la semaine. Nous avions fait une soirée pour partager nos ressentis et nos peur.

Tsubaki ce penche ver moi et me secoue pour me sortire de mes penser je la regarde et attend ce qu'elle a me dire.

 _-Toi aussi tu n'arrive pas a suivre le cours ?_

- _Oui je pense trop à Soul_.

- _Nous aussi ma belle Black Star à carrément sécher les cours. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir aller voir Soul l'énerve. Il ne parle que de démolir les enfoirés qui lui on fait sa_.

 _-Perso ces ce que j'ai envie de faire aussi même si mon père ne le voudrais pas_.

Nous regards ce tournent vers Kid qui est très sérieux. Cela me rassure de ne pas être la seule qui est envie de tuer ces pauvres types. Alors qu'il reste encor trois heures de cours. Je m'attend pas à ce qu'une bonne nouvelle nous soit révéler dans la journée.

POV Soul.

Je me réveille avec beaucoup de mal, de ce que je vois la pièce est blanche et je suis allonger. L'espace d'un instant je vois la cellule dans laquelle j'etait enfermer et la sensation d'être de nouveau attacher refait surface. J'entend les rires et les insultes de mes bourreaux. Je me débat , hurle, griffe le tissu sous mes doigts qui nes plus qu'un mur de brique pour moi. Soudain j'entend une voie calme et féminine je tente alors de me concentrer sur elle. Après plusieurs minutes j'aperçois enfin le visage de celle qui me parle. Elle me tient la main et me parle calmement jusqu'à ce que je calme complètement. Puis elle reprend.

 _-Bonjours Soul. Je sais que tu te demande ou tu est et qui je suis donc je vais y répondre. Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Rosa mais tu peut m'appeller Rosa et je suis infirmière. En ce qui concerne le lieu où tu te trouve tu est à l'infirmerie de Shibusen_.

A l'entente du nom de ma vielle école mes muscles ( enfin ce qu'il en reste) ceux contractent et mon visage palis. A cette vue Rosa me tend un verre, je décide de me relever mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me découpe le corps à la scie. L'infirmière reprend la parole.

- _Je vais te laisser seul cinq petites minutes car..._

Elle n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui attrape le bout de sa manche la supplient du regard de rester. Je ne veut pas rester seul, pas encore avec tout ces horribles souvenirs. Voyant ma détresse Rosa reprend.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend je vais juste passer un coup de fils alors. Je suis juste à côté je laisse la porte ouverte_.

Je la remercie du regard je continue de contempler le plafond en espérant qu'elle revienne vite car je s'en que je vais encore sombré dans cet horreurs.

POV Maka.

Stein ses cours sont d'un ennuis surtout quand on en a quatre heures de suite. Mais la il ce passe quelque chose de bizarre. Le prof sort son téléphone, décroche, parle quelque minutes puis range l'appareil dans sa poche avant de prendre la parole.

- _Je suis désoler mais je doit m'absenter le cours et donc terminer_.

A cette nouvelles tous les élèves se lèvent en criant et en lancent leur cahier. Moi je me méfie car connaissent notre cher professeur il a une annonce à faire.

\- _Cependant je vous ordonne de rester à vos places car je vous donne un contrôle sur tout les cours que nous avons eu depuis le début de l'année. Trois heures serons suffisantes pour le réaliser. J'espère que vous avez réviser. A plus_.

A ces mots le fameux docteur Stein sors de la pièce sur sa chaise roulante et sous les exclamations négatives des élèves. Black Star (qui est enfin venu en cours sous les menaces de Maitre Shinigami) en profite pour s'assoir à côté de moi pour me parler.

- _Tu crois que sa à voir avec Soul ?_

- _Il y a de forte chance, je parie qu'il sais réveiller_. Rétorque Kid.

Liz et Patty se lèvent, Tsubaki essaye de clamer la furie bleu qui cours dans tout les sens mais moi je ne dit rien. Kid le remarque et me demande.

\- _Sa va Maka ?_

- _Sa n'a pas l'aire de te faire plaisir ?_ Renchéri Black Star.

Me s'entend coincé je décide de faire par de mes inquiétudes à mes amis.

 _\- Si sa va ces juste que j'ai peur de sa réaction_.

- _Comment Sa ?_ Me demande Liz un sourcil levé.

- _Et bien vu comment il a répondu à Black Star la dernière fois j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus nous voire_.

Tous mes amis ce regardent puis Kid un sourire malicieux sur le visage me sort.

- _Ta peur qu'il ne veuille plus te voir toi tu veut dire_.

- _De quoi ?_ Dit je en hurlent presque.

- _Maka est amoureuse de Soul_. Chante à tu tête Black Star.

Alors que mes joues se teintes de rouge par la gêne occasionnée je me cache le visage à l'aide de mes bras avant que Tsubaki ne me les écartes pour me dire.

- _Ne t'en fait pas Maka je suis sur que lui aussi ressent la même chose pour toi_.

Je la remercie puis regarde un à un mes amis. Ils sont formidablent je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux. Grace à eux je vais pouvoir surmonter ma peur de parler à Soul et je les remercient.

Car oui moi Maka Albarne fille du célèbre Death Scythe et meister de faux et amoureuse de mon partenaire, arme et amis Soul Eater.

*

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre suite dans le prochain il devrais pas trop tarder salut salut.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Nous sommes devant la porte de l'infirmerie suite à la demande de maître Shinigami. Je stresse beaucoup mais celui-ci redescend quand mon père me prend dans ses bras.

Une fois la porte passer nous saluons l'infirmière puis nous nous dirigeons vers le lit cacher par un grand draps. Je tire celui-ci pour découvrir mon partenaire les yeux grand ouvert dans notre direction. Je remarque que quand il nous voie ses poings se referment sur le lit froissent les draps au passage. Cet alors que le docteur Stein prend la parole.

\- _Je vous prévient il va falloir y aller doucement avec lui. Il est encore sous le choc._

Tout en bougeant la tête de haut en bas je m'approche un peut de mon ami. Au moment où je fait le troisième pas je voie la peur dans ses yeux et il se met à trembler. Je décide de lui parler pour essayer de le calmer.

\- _Soul ces moi Maka tu te souvient ?_

Je le voie hocher la tête alors je continue.

- _On va t'aider, on ne te fera aucun mal._

La peur dans ses yeux se mélange alors à de la colère suite à ma phrase. Soul prend une grande inspiration avant de me cracher.

\- _Sa va être dur de faire pire puis qu'à cause de vous j'ai était torturer pendant super longtemps. Vous n' étez pas venu me chercher, vous n'étez pas venu me sauver. Vous vous en foutiez royalement. Comment voulez vous que je vous face confiance après sa ?_

Il n'a pas tord, ces quand même ma faute si il en est la aujourd'hui. Voyant qu'aucun de nous ne peut parler du au choc de ses paroles le docteur Stein reprend.

- _Soul je sais que sa va être dur mais il faut à tout pris que tu nous dise ce qu'il ces passer. Ces pour ton bien. On va pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux._

Un instant ses yeux ce vide de toute émotion j'ai peur de la réponse qu'il va nous donner mais je me doit de l'écouter. Après un vide épouvantable Soul nous confirme qu'il va tout nous confier.

- _Je vais commencer par le début, ne me couper pas et s'il vous plais si je fait des pauses éviter que je ne retombe dans cet enfer._

- _Je te promet que je ne te laisserais pas replonger._ Résonne une voix féminine derrière nous.

- _Merci Rosa._

Nous tendons tous l'oreille attentif au récit que mon partenaire va nous raconter.

- _C'était le soir de notre dispute avec Maka. J'ai était réveiller au milieux de la nuit par des bruits de pas. J'ai crus que c'était toi Maka. Mais après être aller voir dans le salon et découvert que la fenêtre était briser j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je suis aller voir dans ta_ _chambre et la j'ai découvert une ombre noir pencher sur toi. Alors je tes défendu mais un autre mec que je n'avais pas vue ma assommé._

Il nous regarde un à un essayent de déceler nos sentiments dans nos regards. Après cela il reprend.

- _Je me suis réveillée dans une sorte de cachot, sombre, humide et avec de la moisissure partout. J'était menotté à un mur les chaînes trop serrais autour de mes poignet et ne me permettent que de rester à genoux. Puis deux mecs son arriver pour me demander de devenir un grand dévoreur._

Sous l'horreur de la révélation j'aurais bien demander pour quoi. Mais ayant promis de rien dire je me contente de mettre mes mains devant ma bouche.

\- _Ils mon dit que le sang noir permetter de faciliter la transformation. J'ai refusé et la ils ont…._

Les larmes lui monte aux yeux et je voie bien qu'il ne fait rien pour les retenir. Mais sa me choc je n'es jamais vu Soul pleurer, même les autres ne bouge plus se contentent de regarder la bouche ouverte. Rosa vient alors frotter le dos de mon partenaire pour le calmer ce qui marche plutôt bien.

- _Ils on ramener un chariot avec pleins d'objets dessus. Et au moment où Kyoto à brandi un scalpel j'ai compris qu'ils aller me torturer. Ils on répéter la question tous les jours, j'ais répondu non à chaque fois et ils me torturé toujours après. Et un jours j'ai craquer alors j'ais capituler. Le soir même ils mon_ _forcer à avaler une quarantaine d'âmes humaines. Et le lendemain je me suis retrouvé enchaîné à mon nouveau meister et je tué des gens en prennent encore et toujours des coûts._

Long silence ou seul les petit hoquets de Soul résonne. La ces vraiment l'horreur. Qu'es qu'on peut bien faire ? Mon père décide de parler.

\- _Je suis désoler Soul ces entièrement de notre faute on ne ta pas asser cherché._

Par pur réflexe je m'accroche au bras de mon père retenant les larmes qui menacer de rejoindre celle de mon ami. Alors voilà ce qu'il ces passé ? J'ai envie de vomir mêler à une envie de meurtre.

Mais je suis couper dans mes pensé a cause des gémissements de Soul, une fois revenu a moi je constate avec horreur que mon partenaire a replonger dans son long cauchemar.

Rosa tente alors de le ramener en lui parlent un peut mais sans succès. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure que mon ami revient petit à petit avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Finalement Rosa nous demande de sortir car Soul a eu asser d'émotion pour son réveille.

Nous nous exécutons sans dire un mots et ces dans ce même silence que nous rejoignons mon appartement. Une fois arriver la discussion reprend après une bonne demi-heure ou plusieurs anges on eu le temps de passer.

- _Je ne crois toujours pas ce que j'ai entendu._ Sort Liz toujours sous le choc.

- _Pareille pour moi_. Répond Patty tout en t'en jouent avec des feuilles éparpiller sur la table.

- _Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?_ Renchéri Kid une pointe de tristesse dans la voie.

- _Ces évident Kid on retrouve ceux qui on martyrisé Soul et on leurs fait la même mais en les butent à la fin._ Répond Black Star en frappent son poing contre la paume de sa main.

- _Tu va trop loin la Black Star._ Lui envoie Tsubaki en lui mettent une pichenette et en se tapent la tête de l'autre mains.

- ** _T'es de quel côté Tsubaki ?_** Renchéri Black Star en hurlent presque sur sa partenaire.

- ** _Ces bon la stop._ **_Ces pas en ce disputent comme sa qu'on va trouver un truc à faire._

Je n'en peut plus de ses disputes sans signification et sans queue ni tête. La ils me sortent un peut par les oreilles ces vrais.

- _Bien dit Maka._

- _Merci Kid. Mais ces vrais que je suis sur le même avis que Black Star même si ce nes pas la meilleure solution._

Ouais actuellement j'ai envie de meurtre et se nes pas normale ce qui explique le blanc et tout les yeux de mes amis river sur moi. Finalement ces Black Star qui tranche le silence.

- _Normale un dieu à toujours raison._

- _Ferme la._ Cris alors Liz et Kid.

Sans suis à cela une bagarre générale entre tous. Mais ces vrais que pouvons nous faire ? Je ne voie qu'une réponse possible. Rester près de Soul jusqu'à ce qu'il ce rétablisse puis trouver ses enfoirés et leurs faire manger le grand dévoreur.


End file.
